Too Late
by Stephycats7785
Summary: He should have told her sooner. Now it is too late. Blackwater!


**Title: Too Late**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Jake Blackwater**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing from Twilight!**

**Summary: He should have told her sooner. Now it is too late. Blackwater!**

Jacob looked at the letter in his hands and felt his heart breaking. He watches as the tear rolled off his cheek and onto the paper where Leah's messy hand writing filled the page. He felt his fingers clench around the paper as he read the words the female had written, for the millionth time that day alone.

_Hey Almighty Alpha who I must obey because fate made me a she bitch,_

_You would probably be bitching my ear off if you knew I was sitting in my room writing _

_you this letter when I should be out preparing for the battle with Voltui leeches which _

_will take place in less than three hours. But since when I have done anything which_

_wouldn't annoy you? What can I say, tormenting you is my life goal. Don't tell anyone_

_this but your way much more fun to torment than Sam. _

_Speaking of fighting and battles and things to come...I'm not stupid Jake. I know_

_not all of us are going to make it out of this. I know there will be losses because_

_the world and karma won't let us alll walk away without a scratch. _

_Life doesn't work like that and you know it. Isabitch my have some _

_hope a miracle will stop this battle but I am nothing like Bella and I _

_know life is a bitch. An even bigger bitch than me and damn that's _

_something I didn't dream could be possible._

_Take care of Seth if something happens to me Jake. I know he can be annoying _

_as hell but he isn't a bad kid. He has terrible choice in friends (Present company_

_is to be excluded.) and if something happens to me he is gonna need you to look_

_out for him and make sure he keeps his head on straight. I don't want to have to_

_come back just to kick his ass back into gear._

_Tell mom I'm happy now. I know she will take this harder than even Seth and I don't_

_want to cause her anymore pain. I know that if she thinks I am happy it will help her_

_to heal. She only ever wanted me to be happy and I understand everything she ever _

_did with such clarity now. She only ever wanted what was best for me even if I didn't_

_know it was best at the time. Tell her I am sorry I couldn't be the daughter she _

_deserved. Tell her I'll hug dad for her._

_Fuck..I'm crying can you fucking beleive it? Since when do I cry? I don't cry because_

_I can't afford to and here I am blubbering like a fucking baby! Geeze I need to get_

_over it right? Damn! There was so much I wanted to say and now I just can't. I had this_

_whole big speil about life and all that shit and big ole' rant about Sam but let's forget it._

_Jake..God how do I describe us? Lovers? No. Fuck buddies? No we are more than that_

_and more than friends too. I don't think there is a word for what we are. Hear that Jakey?_

_We is special. Damn..that doesn't sound right on paper...Anways...Jake I needed to tell_

_you I'm...._

_Son of a-- You just texted me asking where my sorry ass is. Nice oh almighty alpha. What_

_a way to treat your beta. I should just skip the battle tomorrow and let you face those leeches_

_who've come to kill your loch ness monster alone..._

_Aww..damnit then you texted a little heart you dork. Fine! Your forgiven..I better go because _

_now your about to call and bitch me out..see right on cue. Good puppy..._

_I love you..._

That was all there was. This scrap of paper was my last link to Leah. She died that day saving Nessie because she thought if Nessie died I wouldn't be able to survive. She was wrong and now she will never know. I would never get the chance to tell her I'd broken the imprint for her. Because I loved her and she never knew and now she never will.

Leaning down I brushed my lips across her forhead. She was so cold I had to pull back abrubtly. "I love you Leah Rae Clearwater and I always will." After I spoke, I stood and walked away from the coffin that now carried Leah's body and my soul.

**AN: Just a drabble that came to mind. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
